


Рядом

by goldkhator



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ночи в Лабиринте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ньют тихонько наблюдает за другом. Пристроившись у открытой двери в Картохранилище, он, по крайней мере, думает, что тихонько. Минхо не видит его, полностью сосредоточившись на Карте. Как обычно. Только вернулся, чуть башку в том аду не оставил, и тут Ньют даже не преувеличивает, и снова за работу, без отдыха и сна.

\- Ты топчешься там, как слон, - ворчит Минхо, и Ньют вздрагивает от замечания – засмотрелся. Все-таки незамеченным его присутствие не осталось.

\- Ты ел хоть? – спрашивает парень, но бегун не отвечает. – Минхо?

\- Погодь, кажется, мы достигли прогресса… - отрешенно бормочет куратор, продолжая тасовать переборки на карте. 

\- Минхо, ты чуть не погиб.

\- Но ведь не погиб.

\- Тебе совсем плевать?

\- Ты не понимаешь.

\- Куда мне, - бурчит Ньют и подходит ближе. Минхо упрямо не поворачивается в его сторону, хотя прекратил терзать несчастную карту минуту назад. Ньюту хочется наорать на него, высказать все. Высказать те, чувства, которые одолевали его, пока он сидел перед Воротами и бездумно пялился на них в темноте, вздрагивая всякий раз, как гривер истошно выл где-то там, подкидывая в голову чудесные картинки. Одна красочней другой. Чак рядом не прекращал твердить, что еще не все потеряно, ведь там Томас… Томас. Герой чертов. Если он там, то что, все будет хорошо? Ньют позавидовал мальчишке, его вере в этого Томаса, тому, чего Ньюту так отчаянно не хватало. Но он сидел до последнего, буравя бездушный камень взглядом и просил вернуть их ему живыми…

Еще сильнее накатывает желание убедиться, что Минхо на самом деле тут. Рядом, только руку протяни. И Ньют не может себя сдержать. Пусть он оттолкнет, пусть ударит, пусть скажет какую-нибудь гадость в своем репертуаре, пусть…

Минхо вздрагивает всем телом, когда тощая грудь друга прижимается к его спине. Сильные руки обвивают поперек груди, а теплое дыхание утыкается в затылок.

\- У меня сегодня… - Ньют осекается, но тут же продолжает, вдохнув побольше воздуха. Сказать это очень важно. – Когда Ворота открылись… у меня вся жизнь перед глазами замелькала. Ты и Алби… Потерять вас, все равно что жизни лишиться, - каждое его слово отдается вибрацией в теле Минхо. От этих слов бегуну делается тепло на сердце.

\- Тремя глотками стало бы меньше, - Ньют шутливо пинает его коленом под задницу, Минхо не может не язвить. В любой ситуации его сопровождает сарказм. Одно из качеств, которые притягивают к нему Ньюта. Без этого парня он уже давно сошел бы здесь с ума.

\- Ты можешь быть серьезным?

\- Ньют…

\- Только ляпни, что все обошлось, и я тебя…

\- Ты меня что? – Минхо поворачивается в его руках. Так хочется заглянуть в глаза. Он заставляет Ньюта ослабить хватку.

\- Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

\- Но вот он я, - куратор бегунов разводит руками в стороны и улыбается. Он не собирается вдаваться в подробности, как ему было до чертиков страшно каждую гребаную секунду, проведенную там.

Глядя в его насмешливые глаза, Ньют чувствует, как вся горечь, злость, обида, ненависть – все то, что не давало покоя, уходит, испаряется, уступая место облегчению. Может, он и правда зря треплет себе нервы? Но может эта ситуация стала толчком к тому, что следовало сделать уже давно.

\- Дурень…

\- Это я-то? – недоверчиво прищуривается Минхо.

\- … я пытаюсь сказать… - договорить ему не дают губы Минхо. Мягкие и теплые, и кто из них больший дурень, так и остается загадкой.


	2. Chapter 2

Ньюту кажется, что они бегут уже целую вечность. Мышцы неумолимо ноют, легкие жжет, во рту так сухо, будто он песка наелся, глаза застилает пот. Но остановиться – значит умереть. Он слышит, как воет позади гривер, слышит, как терпеливо, но неизбежно он догоняет…

Минхо оглядывается на ходу проверить, не отстал ли Ньют, хотя Ньюту хорошо известно, что куратору нет надобности оборачиваться – слух у Минхо абсолютный, как если бы он был долбаным музыкантом, но нет, он лучше – он бегун. Во всяком, случае, думает Ньют, от этого больше толку, и возможно однажды, он таки найдет отсюда выход.

Гривер снова напоминает ему о своем, ощутимом всем нутром, присутствии и Ньют еще быстрее заставляет ноги бежать, почти догоняя Минхо. Они знают, что бежать, в общем-то, некуда, рано или поздно они все равно выбьются из сил и им придется остановиться, тут-то гривер их и сцапает, но они, не сговариваясь, бегут дальше, поворот за поворотом, секция за секцией. У Ньюта складывается впечатление, будто они уже раза три оббежали Лабиринт по кругу, и удача пока все еще на их стороне, и они не попались только благодаря ей, потому что, не смотря на то, что на хвосте у них гривер, здоровенный и когтистый, он, по крайней мере, один, и пока их не догнал…

Ньют неожиданно оступается и падает, сдирая кожу на локтях и коленях. Он видит страх в глазах Минхо, когда тот оборачивается на шум и кидается, одним плавным прыжком, обратно, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Ньюту хочется накричать на него, чтобы не смел, чтобы продолжал бежать, но он не может разлепить губы, и Минхо вцепляется в него мертвой хваткой, а до сознания доносится жуткий вой и он думает, что мертвыми станут они, если не продолжат бежать…

Гривер все ближе, Ньют слышит, как он скребет металлическими когтями по бетонному полу Лабиринта, нагоняя их, словно ему надоело, и он хочет поскорее закончить охоту. Именно так Ньют себя и чувствует: гривер – охотник, он и Минхо – дичь.

Внезапно очередной поворот заканчивается тупиком и у них есть всего пара секунд среагировать, отсрочить неизбежное еще на несколько минут. Минхо хватает его за руку и резко тянет обратно. Мгновенно они сворачивают вправо, в противоположную от звука смерти сторону и на долю секунды Ньюту мерещится огромная тень…

Рассвет совсем близко, но он отчетливо знает, что им не успеть, поэтому испытывает еще больше ужаса, когда Минхо толкает его вперед и говорит: «Я задержу его. Тебе хватит времени…». Ньют не дослушивает до конца и зло чеканит в ответ: «Только с тобой». Погибнуть сейчас или через десять минут – выбор за Минхо. Поэтому, не тратя больше драгоценные секунды, они продолжают бежать…

В какой-то момент Лабиринт начинает ощутимо потряхивать, Ньют вырывается вперед, а потом слышит отчаянный крик Минхо, но осознание приходит слишком поздно. Осознание того, что он летит в пропасть…

…Ньют вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Костер все так же неистово полыхает чуть дальше, огонь дает достаточное количество света, и Ньют видит разношерстную стаю глэйдеров: такие разные, но такие сплоченные. Они смеются, делятся событиями, произошедшими за день, кто-то спорит о чем-то, кто-то пьет, наполняя чашки, желая поднять тост (должны же быть свои маленькие праздники и у них); кто-то танцует… они веселятся и отдыхают после тяжелого дня. Очередного дня, проведенного здесь. И у них есть только они сами.

Ньют ловит усталый, но ласковый взгляд Алби, слабо улыбается в ответ. Кто-то сбоку согревает Ньюта своим телом, заботливо накинув на плечи теплый плед. Парень поднимает голову и встречает внимательный взгляд карих глаз. Минхо смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой и Ньют чувствует, как мерзкие когти страха, больно вцепившиеся в сердце, начинают разжиматься.

\- Все в порядке? – шепчет бегун и беспокойно всматривается в глаза друга. – Ты уснул, и я подумал….

\- Да, - хрипло перебивает Ньют, и вымученно улыбается уже ему. Он дает себе слово, что свои бредовые сны не станет никому рассказывать. Особенно Минхо.

От тревожных размышлений бывшего бегуна отвлекает тяжелая ладонь, поселившаяся между лопаток, и Ньют позволяет себе еще больше расслабиться. День почти подходит к концу. Сегодня он снова был в пяти местах одновременно. Каждому что-то нужно от него, нет времени на беспокойство, которое всегда сидит где-то внутри, но когда до закрытия Врат остается пять минут, Минхо возвращается, как всегда последним, и Ньют облегченно улыбнувшись, отправляется дальше по своим бесконечным делам…

Он вздыхает, теплая ладонь друга мягко поглаживает напряженные мышцы. Ньют думает, что удача в самом деле на их стороне. Он прикрывает усталые глаза и теснее прижимается к Минхо, укладывая тяжелую голову тому на плечо.

Куратор бегунов обнимает его одной рукой, прижимая к себе, и поправляет одеяло. На грани сна Ньюту мерещится тихий, ласковый шепот, и он чувствует легкое прикосновение губ к своим волосам…


End file.
